


I Hope That You Burn

by meme_chan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Fluff I guess, How Do I Tag, M/M, What am I doing, lawlight, this is just copy-pasted off my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: (yes, I was listening to "Burn" from Hamilton as I wrote this)Light has feelings for L, (they're chained together here) they're in a room alone, but Misa is watching the security cameras and neither of them know. Involves Misa being one of those yanderes who would kill their lover for cheating on them.





	

_~* MISA'S POINT OF VIEW *~_

"Why is this my responsibility? Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to watch the cameras?" These questions flooded Misa's mind as she gazed mindlessly at the screens, each one showing a different room in the task force headquarters. She had been asked to watch the camera footage for the day, and she didn't know why. Her eyes slowly wandered from screen to screen, taking in a bit of information from each room. Her eyes lazily moved in this way until they rested upon a screen with 2 familiar faces: Light, her boyfriend, and L, Light's work partner, sitting across from each other. After spotting Light, she moved her eyes to that screen and kept them there so she could stare at him. 

*+_ LIGHT'S POINT OF VIEW _+*  
He couldn't help himself. He gazed up at the detective that sat in front of him, getting lost in everything about him. He kept his face pointed down so L wouldn't notice, but his eyes were studying him. He stared, getting lost in his dark eyes that seemed to, for once, not be focused on anything. Yes, he knew he was technically dating Misa, but still, he was somehow never able to keep his eyes off the other. After a while of being lost in thought, he realized his head had begun to turn back up, and he quickly looked back down again in an attempt to keep L from noticing his staring. His eyes fixated on the floor, and his face turned a bright red. He continued to think as he stared at the floor. He thought about his goal, he thought about what Misa would do if she found out, and he thought about L's reaction to his feelings. Eventually, he couldn't stand it, everything he felt and thought screaming inside his mind. Slowly, he rose from his seat, took a step forward, leant down slightly, and connected the dark-haired's lips with his own.

_=* L'S POINT OF VIEW *=_  
It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. Their eyes seemed to be opposing each other, as Light's eyes closed while his stayed open in shock. As they kissed, L began to process what was going on. Shakily, the detective began to respond, closing his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around Light, pulling him closer, and Light did the same. Soon, they were holding each other, pressing their faces together in a deep kiss. Light's tounge slid across L's bottom lip, and L slowly opened his mouth. Their tounges danced in their mouths, almost fighting for dominance. As they kissed, L could have sworn he felt a tear fall from Light's face on to his own.

_~* MISA'S POINT OF VIEW *~_  
Misa was furious. She could hardly believe what she saw, and nearly punched the screen when she did. She wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream, that she would wake up and Light would still be hers. She balled her fists, and began to cry. Her mouth was caught in a snarl. She clenched her teeth, and fled the room.

'+, NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW ,+'  
Neither of the boys remembered what happened. Regardless, it was a minor incident, but Misa remembered. She thought of it as a small inconvenience, but after seeing what was happening now, she realized she could bend this to her will. Earlier, a cup had broken. That was all. Nobody thought anything of it. Nobody but Misa. Until two boys got pushed to the floor. L landed on his back, Light over him. Light began to kiss L's neck, but L did not respond. Instead, the detective stared, motionless, at the ceiling. Light didn't notice anything until he felt a strange, thick liquid seeping from the back of L's neck.

*+_ LIGHT'S POINT OF VIEW _+*  
The liquid was red. It flowed from the back of the other male's neck, spilling across the floor. Light recognized that liquid. "Blood," he muttered, eyes wide with shock. The dark-haired looked up at him, tears in his eyes as well, and, with the last of his strength, caressed the lighter-haired's face. L's breathing became shaky, and slowly, he breathed his last. As the other took his final breath, Light captured it in a passionate kiss. Tears slipped from both of their eyes. Before he knew it, L was dead. Light rested on his knees, beginning to cry more and more, harder and harder, until he was sobbing hysterically. He put his face in his hands, tears falling through his fingers. Suddenly. He couldn't breathe. Light grabbed at his shirt, a pain surging in his chest. He screamed out in agony, though no one seemed to hear him. Finally, he collapsed on L's dead body, now dead as well, lips connecting one final time.

_~* MISA'S POINT OF VIEW *~_  
Misa looked down at the note. Her tears wet the page she had open. She stared down at the page she had open, her heart seeming to split in two. She quivered in anger and sadness as she stood up and made her way to her room. Misa slammed the note down, leaving it open to a specific page so everyone could see. Two names were written on the page: L Lawliet, from a deep cut in the neck, and Light Yagami, with no cause stated.

**Author's Note:**

> *puts on sunglasses* I'm new at this please don't hate me for this fic being pure poorly written shit


End file.
